How Will I Know?
by TashaVal
Summary: Isabella Swan is a masochist, having decided to let her best friend and secret major crush, Edward Cullen, move in with her. She's been in love with him for years, and all their friends say he might feel the same, but how will Bella really know?


AN: Sorry. No new chapters (kind of...), just the fixing of a few typos and sentences that didn't make sense. I am, however, working on TWO sequels to this story. They'll both be oneshots, because I don't really have it in me to start a multi-chapter story right now, but I hope to have them up and running in the not so distant future.

Title: How Will I Know?  
Author: Natasha Brown  
Rating: M (der)

Summary: Isabella Swan is a masochist, having decided to let her best friend and secret major crush, Edward, move in with her. She's been in love with him for years, and all their friends say he might feel the same, but how will Bella really know?  
Disclaimer: Of course, the characters and original story of the Twilight saga and the song "How Will I Know?" is the musical genius of Whitney Houston and "Whatever You Need" is the work of the ever amazing Tina Turner.

XD XD XD XD

Bella Swan was a singer. Not a good singer, per say, but when she was in her bedroom, in front of her mirror, with a hair brush in her hand, she was a gosh-darn star. Not that anyone else really needed to know that. When she was younger, living in Washington with her dad, she'd have impromptu N*SYNC and Spice Girls concerts in her room, which always caused her dad, Charlie, to ask where the dying cats were. It didn't really affect Bella though. She loved the release of energy that came with belting out tunes and pretending to be a famous star.

It was Saturday morning and Bella was going through her usual routine before heading to the bookstore for work. Her robe was wrapped loosely around her freshly-showered body as she walked from the bathroom she shared with her roommate, best friend, and love of her life. Not that he knew that last bit. She entered her room and quickly turned on her iPod docked in the stereo and put it on shuffle. She smiled when Whitney Houston started to fill her room. She moved to her full length mirror and started to brush out her long, chestnut hair, singing along, rather loudly to the music.

"There's a boy I know; he's the one I dream of. Looks me in the eyes, takes me to the clouds above. Ooooh I lose control, can't seem to get enough. When I wake from dreaming, tell me, is it really love?"

Bella started rocking her body from side to side, dancing and performing for her invisible audience as she started to put on her makeup. The words were slightly distorted as she kept her mouth open to apply some mascara, but she kept going (she knew the show must go on).

"How will I know; don't trust your feelings, how will I know, how will I know; love can be deceiving, how will I know, how will I know if he really loves me?" she belted out, her voice now louder than Whitney Houston's.

She almost didn't hear the chuckle from behind her, but she was so attuned to Edward that she could sense he was standing in her doorway. She turned around, suddenly embarrassed to have been caught in such a situation. That all changed when she settled her eyes on her best friend; instead of being embarrassed, she swooned. He was leaning against the door frame of the door she'd forgotten to close, his arms crossed over his delicious, broad chest, his hair messy from sleep and his green eyes bright and vivid as he stared at her, his signature crooked grin gracing his gorgeous face.

At that very moment, Bella realized she was a masochist. Why had she thought it would be a good idea to let such a gorgeous man she can't have live with her, even if he was her best friend. He'd only moved in a week ago, after the lease on his apartment was up, so they had yet to learn all of each other's minor quirks. They'd been best friend since junior year of high school, over ten years ago, and Bella fell in love with him within moments of meeting him. Even if she'd had the courage to tell him about her feelings, it would have been in vain, seeing as he was dating the school's queen bee, Lauren Mallory.

Edward and Bella were part of a tight knit group of friends, including his brother, Emmett, and their sister, Alice, as well as Rose and Jasper Hale, who were dating the remaining Cullens respectively. Much to Lauren's chagrin, the rest of the group couldn't stand her, often leaving Edward and Bella as those awkward loose strings; well at least that's how Bella felt. She always felt like the awkward spare wheel on some weird, futuristic five-wheeled vehicle. She loved all her friends, some more than other, but they were often in their own world within their relationships.

She'd dabbled in dating throughout high school and college, including a relatively long, for her, relationship with Charlie's best friend's son, Jacob Black, whom Edward had hated with every fiber of his being. Bella and Jake dated from the beginning of her senior year until a few months into their college adventure, Bella having broken up with him not long after giving her virginity to him, because it just didn't feel right to her. She was still in love with Edward and knew she always would be.

Alice and Rose were always trying to convince her that Edward felt the same for her, regardless of his many romps with blonde sorority girls; the exact opposite of Bella, but she knew it couldn't be true. He was too perfect, too beautiful, too smart, and she was just Bella; plain, boring, secret superstar Bella.

"You'll know he loves you when he can stand your singing, Bella." Edward said with a soft, joking tone only he could master.

Bella blushed, her entire face and chest turning red. She nervously tightened the robe around her and was certain she'd imagined Edward's eyes wandering down her body.

"I have a lovely voice, Eddie." she joked, using the nickname she knew he hated.  
"I know you do. And you know I can't be held responsible for what happens to those who call me that, Bells. You working today?"  
"Yeah, I'm closing tonight so the apartment's all yours."  
"You work too much, Bella. You need to take a break."  
"The bookstore won't run itself, Edward. And with Angela and Ben off on their honeymoon, it's left me short-staffed."  
"I could come help out. I'm off this weekend and next week."  
"Yeah I bet that's how you want to spend your week off; working at my little bookstore instead of your big fancy hospital."  
"Maybe not, but I haven't gotten to spend any time with you since I started my residency. I miss my best friend."

Bella smiled shyly at him. It was true. He's graduated from medical school back in January, a semester early and after taking only a short break, he started his residency at the hospital here in Seattle where his father worked, having kept him busy for much of the past six months. She thought it over for a moment; she'd love to spend time with him, but she really would feel bad for putting him to work.

"I'm not letting you say no, Bella. I'll go get ready and then we can go grab some grub before heading to the store."  
"Don't you have some hot date tonight? It is a Saturday and you're off. I'm sure Tanya would love to see you."

Edward looked away from Bella before looking straight into her eyes.

"I ended it with Tanya about a month ago. Around when you broke up with Mike."

Bella cringed when Edward mentioned Mike Newton. That had been a major mistake on her part; Mike was the exact opposite of Edward, which is probably why Bella started to see him, but she didn't realize how much of a creep he truly was until about three months into their casual relationship. The bleach blonde, over gelled, ex-jock had done nothing but crack perverted, sexual jokes and talk about his family-owned sports store. They hadn't been exclusive or anything, so it wasn't too tragic for Bella to break it off with him.

"Oh, sorry. I guess we do need to spend some time together and catch up."  
"I'll be ready in like fifteen. Want to go to Volturi? I know you love their sandwiches."  
"Sounds great."

Edward smiled before heading off to his room. Bella was dazzled for a moment after he went away before she started to finish getting ready. Even though the conversation had been short, her hair had started to dry in their signature loose curls, so Bella just blasted it quickly with her hair dryer before finishing off her makeup. She moved to her closet, trying to decide what to wear. She loved that she owned the bookstore and didn't force her employees to wear an annoying uniform. Alice had stocked her underwear drawer with sexy, lacey Victoria's Secret's unmentionables so she slipped into some of the comfiest she could find before she pulled on her favourite shirt, a long, flowery tank top overtop skin tight jeans and her comfiest slip ons. She pulled on the light grey jacket she'd stolen from Edward years ago. It no longer smelled like him, but she felt closer to him whenever she wore it, which was often.

As she left her room, she grabbed her beloved iPod and stuffed it in her bag to entertain her later at work. She met Edward out in the living room and almost moaned when she saw him sitting on the couch, his long legs encased in tight, black jeans and a grey v-neck covering what she knew was one of the best chests she'd ever seen (and she'd watched Gerard Butler in 300 many-a-times). He smiled up at her when he noticed she entered the room and for a mere moment, Bella thought that maybe Rose and Alice were right; maybe he did love her too. He did break up with Tanya when she broke it off with Mike; as if he had been waiting for her to be 'single' again. But she knew it couldn't be true; she wasn't his type, at all. He dated amazonily tall blondes with model like bodies. Bella was a slightly shorter than average, curvy brunette. Too plain for his six foot three, lean, muscled bronze-haired self.

"You look great Bella. Even in my ratty old hoodie." he teased. "I'm sure one day some lucky guy's going to walk into the store and sweep your gorgeous self off your feet."

Bella hoped not. She wanted Edward to sweep her off her feet, not some random customer. She pulled the hoodie around her a little bit tighter, wanting that little bit of him to touch her. She knew he loved her as a friend; he'd said it a million times, but she wanted him to mean the other way. The 'I can't get enough of you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our hundreds of beautiful babies' way. She'd often found herself fantasizing about what her kids would look like if she was with Edward; she'd hoped they would be bronze-haired, green eyed demi-Gods like him.

They exited the apartment, heading down the stairs to the parking garage. After a short battle, they decided Edward would drive. He opened the door for her of his shiny, silver Volvo, cleaned meticulously inside and out. He moved around to the other side and slid in, smiling at her before maneuvering his way out of the garage. They hit a bit of traffic on the way to the restaurant, but they fell into their usual chit-chat, catching each other up on each other's life. They talked about Alice and Jasper's upcoming wedding; thinking it was insane that the pair had been together for over ten years and were just now getting married, which made Bella slightly jealous. She wanted that. She wanted her dad to walk her down the aisle… towards Edward. She wanted to be so adorably cute with Edward in public that they made their friends gag and realize what they'd but her through for years now.

They made it to the restaurant and Edward used his magical parking skills to find a space right in front, which Bella couldn't do if her life depended on it. They walked inside and were seated quickly, but Bella groaned when she realized who their waitress was. Jessica Stanley had no boundaries or morals; every time she served them, she shamelessly flirted with Edward. She'd shove her silicone bags in his face, 'accidently' drop her pen so she could bend over. Bella was waiting for the day she spilled a drink in his lap so she could help him wipe it up. Bella was used to being ignored by waitresses who were entranced with Edward, but Jessica took it to a whole new level. Edward just laughed it off, calling her ridiculous, but Bella still dreaded every moment she spent near Jessica.

"So do you want to go out tonight, Bella? After work?" he asked after Jessica left to put their order in.  
"To where? We haven't gone out in ages since Rose had the girls and Alice dove into her new line."  
"I was thinking you and I could go to karaoke. You looked like you had a blast earlier in your room."

Bella shook her head adamantly as she tried to swallow her sip of water.

"No. No. No. I don't do karaoke. You know that."  
"Oh come on Bella. It'll be fun. You can show off your mad skills. And get wasted beyond belief."  
"Edward."  
"Bella. Please. This might be the last time I get a Saturday off for quite some time and I want to go out and enjoy it."

Bella was going to say 'no' again, but then Edward hit her with his puppy dog eyes. And she caved. Instantly. Edward always joked that his eyes held a special power over her, but she knew he had no clue. She would jump off the Empire State Building with one look of his eyes.

"Really? You just HAD to use the eyes didn't you, you jerk."  
"You love me and my eyes, Bella."

'_If only you knew._' Bella thought.

They finished their lunch rather quickly before heading towards the shop. Bella went through the routine to open everything up and told Edward he could flip the 'OPEN' sign over. Business was tight lately, with the economy, but Bella had many customers who were loyal to her and kept her slightly afloat. She was determined to keep her shop open but the bills were piling up which was one of the reasons she'd let Edward move in with her; any little help with rent and bills around the apartment she could get, she would take. Her few employees, the newly-weds Angela and Ben and family friend Leah, understood the situation and were loyal, but she felt horrible about the possibility of having to cut anyone's hours or let them go completely. She didn't mind working without a paycheck, she loved her shop, but she couldn't run the shop by herself.

Edward sat with Bella behind the counter as she checked the inventory on the computer and whenever she found anything odd he would search the shelves for her. They had a handful of customer throughout the day, a few just browsing and a few making some small purchases. At the end of the long day Bella tried not to scream with frustration when she tallied everything up and realized she'd probably spent more to keep the store lit up that she had made the entire week. She rested her head on the counter in front of computer. Edward came up behind her and started to massage her shoulders.

"What's wrong Bella?"

She didn't want Edward to know about her money woes. He was from a well-off family. His father was a world renowned surgeon and his mother an author; Bella had many of her novels on my shelves. She knew the Cullens would have no problem loaning her the money, but she was too proud. Charlie had taught her to work for what she wanted, to earn it. When she bought the shop with her savings two years ago, she knew it would be tough, but she had hoped that with sheer determination she could keep it going and be successful. Apparently she was wrong.

"Nothing." she murmured into the dark wood counter.  
"You're a shite liar and you know it Bella. What's wrong?"  
"It's hard."  
"What's hard?"  
"Owning a privately owned bookstore in a crap economy. Giving my employees a steady paycheck while keeping up on the insurance and electricity. Having enough for rent and food."  
"Bella, why didn't you tell me you were having trouble? You know I'd do anything to help you. I can pay for the apartment."  
"I don't want your charity, Edward." Bella snapped.

She turned and got off the chair, moving away from Edward and towards the back of the store, leaving Edward staring at her. She knew she shouldn't have snapped at him, but she was so frustrated with everything. She had all this pent up anger about the store and her unrequited love and everything else and she didn't mean to take it out on him, but she felt like she had no one else right now. Alice and Jasper were in wedding la-la land while Em and Rose were enjoying their new twin girls while Edward was off playing doctor. She felt so alone all the time and she was just plain tired of it. She leaned against the wall and slide down to the floor, holding her knees close and tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Bella. I didn't mean to upset you. Please don't cry."

Edward sat down next to her and held her close to his chest as she continued to silently sob. Her life wasn't at all what she'd planned it to be when she was younger. She'd figured that by the time she was twenty seven that she'd be in a stable long-term relationship with her soul mate (which she knew was Edward), working a job that she loved (owning the bookstore) AND was successful (not the bookstore). But seeing as the target birthday was next month, she didn't think it would happen. Edward ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her even closer and kissing the top of her head reassuringly.

"I'm sorry, Edward." Bella hiccupped. "I'm just so stressed. I'm making no profit with this damn place and I'm just frustrated."  
"Don't be sorry Bella. It's normal that you're frustrated. I just wish you wouldn't keep it all in and push me away."  
"You know me. I don't go around telling people my problems. You're stressed enough with your residency and I don't want to make it harder for you."  
"Bella, you talking to me wouldn't be any trouble for me. You're my best friend and you know I love you." Edward said with a sigh. "I want you happy. And I'll do anything to make that happen. Anything Bella, anything on the planet."

Bella smiled against his chest and moved to wipe her tears away. He kissed her on the top of her head again before letting her pull back and straighten herself out.

"Please let me help you Bella. I'll pay rent for the next few months so you can keep the store going; I know how much you love this place and I don't want you to have to worry about anything else."

Bella smiled and nodded weakly, knowing that Edward wouldn't give up on this. He squeezed her hand before helping her up and helping her close up shop. They were silent as they drove home and Edward held her hand the whole way. They reached the apartment and Bella headed towards the shower to wash the day away before she was forced to sing in public. She knew the alcohol would make it easier on her to sing, but she was still nervous.

After her shower, making sure she closed her door, she danced around singing to Spice Girls getting ready. She dried her hair straight, floofing it up a little bit before slipping into a skintight, grey bustier minidress paired with her 'comfiest' heels, shiny red peep-toes. She applied her makeup darker than she usually did, a light smoky eye paired with a shiny nude lips. She felt hot and hoped that maybe, just once, Edward would see it tonight. It was about nine thirty when she was done and walked out her room to again meet Edward in the living room. He was wearing the same black jeans before but paired with a deep blue button down rolled up at the sleeves. He smiled when he saw her before leading her out of the apartment.

They were going to his favourite karaoke bar that had a great bartender and an even better dinner menu. Bella eyed the karaoke stage nervously, noticing whoever was on stage was actually pretty damn decent. Edward squeezed her hand reassuringly before pulling out her chair for her. He sat down next to her so they could both see the stage and looked over the menu. Their waiter (_'Thank God it's not some skanky chick'_ Bella thought) came to take their order and Bella asked for a shot of Jameson as well as vodka tonic.

"You're set on getting wasted tonight aren't you?" Edward joked, asking for a Heineken and a bottle of water, seeing as he needed to stay sober to drive.

They watched the singers on stage, some great, some horrid, while waiting for the food and drinks. When her shot showed up, she threw it back immediately, savouring the burn that ran down her throat. She was sipping on her vodka tonic when Edward got up to put their names in for karaoke.

"Edward! I am nowhere near drunk enough for this yet!"  
"Fine. But I'm putting my name in. I came here to have fun, whether I'm drunk or not."

She watched him walk away, frustrated with the number of women who stopped to flirt with him. Edward was the friendly type, and always flirted back regardless of if he was interested or not, which irked Bella. They flirted all the time and Bella knew it was just the way Edward was and there was no deeper meaning for him. He returned after a few minutes, a wide smile on his face. Bella signaled towards their waiter, Tyler, to get another drink. She knew Edward was going to make her sing and she wanted to be drunk off her ass for it.

Tyler flirted heavily with Bella as she asked for another vodka tonic. She ignored it but it seemed to irk Edward, much to her amusement.

"Dude, she just wants another drink, not your phone number." Edward snapped.

Tyler glared at him before stalking away as Bells stifled her giggles. Edward smiled at her and moved closer, putting his arm around her should possessively.

"You deserve better than an over-gelled, cocky asshole Bella. The way he looked at you like you were a piece of meat pissed me off."

The deejay in charge of the stage called Edward's name and I cheered him on as he made his way up there. He smiled brightly at everyone in the bar as the music started. Bella full out laughed when she recognized the tune; it was one of her favourite Tina Turner songs.

"In what other lives have I known your kiss? And what forgotten moments have I felt like this? You know me more than anyone. Whatever you want. In what other lives have I touched your face? And what words did we whisper in a strange forbidden place? To be with you baby is to find myself. We're two of a kind, you and I. I couldn't love anyone else. You are my beginning, my end. You are my lover, my friend. In this life, in this time. Whatever you want, whatever you need. I will be right here waiting, baby baby baby. Whatever you want, whatever you need. I will be right here waiting, yeah yeah yeah yeah."

The crowd went wild as Edward belted out the chorus in his smooth velvet voice, but Bella stayed silent. He was looking only at her, staring at her, serenading her. She couldn't help but think that maybe her friends were right; maybe Edward did love her like she did him. Maybe he wanted her. She didn't want to get her hopes up though. She downed her second vodka and tonic of the night, signally to Tyler for another one, only taking her eyes off Edward for a mere second. He finished the song just as enthusiastically as he started it and after taking a quick bow he moved back to the table.

"That was awesome." Bella whispered, not sure what else to say when he sat back down, closer to her than before.  
"Yeah. It's easy to sing something when you feel it." Edward said, slightly dejected.

He sipped on his water for a moment before he slammed it back down on the table and looked at Bella.

"What do I need to do Bella?"  
"What do you mean? Why would you need to do anything?"  
"What do I need to do for you to see that I fucking love you Bella? How many Tina Turner love songs do I have to sing for you in public for you to get that I want to be with you!"

Bella stared at him, her mouth wide open, a shocked expression all over her face.

"What?" she finally managed to say after a few moments.

Edward grabbed her hands and pulled her close, his fingers sweeping over her cheek.

"Bella Swan. I am hopelessly in love with you. You've been my best friend for forever and I've loved you just as long and I'm tired of keeping it a secret. Bella you are the most gorgeous woman on the planet and I've tried everything to show you that I want to be with you. I've tried to stay away because I wasn't sure how you felt, but you give so many mixed signals. And I'm tired of waiting. Please say something."

Bella didn't know what to say. Her dream was coming true. Edward loved her. He wanted to be with her. So, with the alcohol surging through her light-weight body, she did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed his face and kissed him. She kissed him with every ounce of love she felt for the irritating, gorgeous man in front of her. Edward pulled her off her chair and into his lap, wrapping one arm around her waist and tangling the fingers of the other in her hair. Their lips seemed to fit together perfectly, moving together in sync. Bella moaned softly as Edward's tongue moved out to run along her lower lip and his grip in her hair tightened .

"Excuse me? Yoohoo. You two need to cool it down." Tyler said, rather annoyed from in front of them.

Bella pulled away, embarrassed and blushing as Edward asked for the check. Once Tyler disappeared again, Edward pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"I don't want you to think I'm being too forward, Bella, but I want you. I want you bad, and I want you right now. I've waited for so long and I don't think I can wait any longer."

Bella couldn't agree more as she pulled him close and kissed him. Tyler dropped the check on the table, a disgruntled look on his face. Edward threw down a hundred dollar bill, which Bella knew way too much money but before she could say anything Edward pulled her up and towards the door. As they raced towards their apartment, Edward couldn't keep his hands off her. At every red light he was kissing and touching her, teasing her beyond belief. Bella wasn't all that experienced when it came to sex, she could tell Edward knew exactly what he was doing. She knew she should be wary of his experienced past, but at that moment all she cared about was getting him home and naked.

When they finally reached the parking garage she was sure he double parked but Edward was too busy pushing her against the side of the Volvo and kissing her for her that she really couldn't find it in herself to try to tell him. He pulled her legs up around his waist and started to effortlessly carry her towards the elevator. Luckily no one else was in the lift as he pressed her against the mirrored wall, his hands moving up her legs and underneath her dress. Bella moaned into his mouth which spurred him on as he pressed his groin into hers, both of them looking for that delicious friction they both needed. When they reached their floor they were reluctant to leave their cozy little corner, but Bella didn't want her first time with Edward to be in the elevator. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist and pulled him by the hand to their apartment. He kissed up and down her neck and bare shoulder as she tried to unlock the door, effectively distracting her to the point where she dropped the keys and braced herself against the door.

The finally managed to get inside the actually apartment and Bella gigged when Edward picked her up and threw her over his shoulder to carry her to his bedroom. He tossed her gently on the bed before climbing over top of her, kissing her neck and finally her lips. She groaned when he pulled back.

"Love, if you don't want it to go any further, we can stop now. But if we don't, I know I won't be able to stop after the clothes start coming off. I love you beyond belief and I don't want you thinking that I just want in your pants. I want this, Bella. I want us. And God do I want to make love to you right now, but if it's too soon I'll stop."  
"The only thing you need to stop, Edward, is worrying. And talking. Now kiss me again, and start taking your clothes off."  
"Yes ma'am."

He leaned back down (_FINALLY,_ thought Bella) and captured her lips with his. She ran her hands up his arms and then around his shoulders and neck so her fingers could get tangled in his soft hair. He moaned when she tugged a little, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip as he pushed his groin into hers. Her dress was tight, which prevented her from spreading her legs very much so he reached down her back and pulled at the zipper. As the top of the dress loosened and he saw she wasn't wearing a bra, Edward groaned loudly. He moved the fabric out of the way and attached his lips to her skin, kissing, nipping and sucking, which a little licking thrown in here or there. Her head was thrown back by the time he reached one of her nipples and she let out a strangled scream as she felt his lips wrap around it, tugging softly.

His hands were now roaming down to her ass and once he had a firm grasp, her pulled her tight into him, pushing his rather noticeable (_Fuck, he's huge, _she thought) erection into her. Her own hands reached down to start to shimmy out of the tight dress as Edward leaned back to start unbuttoning his shirt. After Bella was left in nothing but her barely there boyshorts, she reached up to help Edward in his quest, but she was distracted by the hard muscles underneath her fingers. After he'd finally managed to get his shirt off, Edward looked down to watch as Bella ran her fingers over every inch of his skin, as if she were memorizing him.

He nudged her legs to spread for him and they both groaned, loudly, when his jean clad groin came in contact with her barely covered, wet one. Bella's fingers moved frantically towards his belt and Edward chuckled when she had trouble undoing it and his buttons.

"Laughing at me will not get you laid, Edward." she warned.

He stopped immediately and then made quick work of the button fly before moving off the bed to take them off, leaving him in only tight, grey boxer briefs. He moved back overtop of Bella, kissing her hard on the lips before letting his travel down her body. Bella groaned as his fingers teased her hips and moved every closer to the Holy Promised Land.

"Edward," she moaned. "I don't know about you, but I've been waiting for this for years, and I don't need any foreplay. I just need you Edward. I need to feel you inside of me."

Edward laid his head against her stomach, groaning as he pushed his hips in the mattress.

"Fuck, Bella. That's the hottest thing anyone has ever said to me. I want you too, so badly. And I promise next time I will blow your mind with just my fingers and mouth, but who am I to deny a request like that."

He grinned up at her before moving to kiss her again as his fingers hooked into the side of her boyshorts and pulled them down. When she finally kicked them off the bed, be pushed his cock against her bare, warm, wet skin and bit the skin of her neck.

"Fuck. Shit. God. You're so wet, Bella. I can feel your through my shorts. I can't even imagine how good you feel."

He rocked his hips into her repeatedly, working towards that delicious friction that had Bella arching her body into his and would probably, sooner or later, make him cum like a fourteen year old in his underwear.

"You don't have to imagine anymore, Edward. Take me. Fuck me. Please."  
"Bella, I will never fuck you. I'm going to make love to you, like you deserve. God I could never just fuck you."

He kissed her hard as his hands moved to quickly remove his boxer briefs. As he settled back on top of her, he hissed as his length came in contact with the Holy Promised Land. He reached over to his nightstand, pulling open the top drawer to grab a condom. After his search ended successfully, he leaned back slightly to put it on, but Bella surprised him by taking it into her hands, ripping open the package. Edward bit his lip in attempt to keep from cumming as her hands wrapped around his cock, rolling the latex sleeve on. When she was done, she stroked him a few times, kissing his chest before he pushed her back and kissed her.

He took her left leg in his hand and hitched it up over his hip, causing both of their aching groins to align. He pulled back from their kiss to look into her eyes as he pushed into her for the first time, both of them letting out a strangled groan as he continued until her was buried inside of her.

"Oh fuck, Edward. You feel so good. God."  
"You have no clue Bella. Shit. I never knew it could feel this good. It's like your fucking made me for."

He started to rock his hips, pulling back slightly before pushing back in and after only a few strokes, Bella's hips were moving with his, her chest pressed tight against his as they kissed. Bella knew she wasn't going to last long; she'd wanted this too long and she didn't want it to end up being a dream. She could tell by Edward's strained breathing that he was fighting back release as well. Their bodies just seemed to fit together perfectly, inside and out. Bella was sure she was having an out of body experience and almost chuckled when she realized the irony in that thought but Edward distracted her by both hitting a spot she had no clue existed that made her see stars and pushing his pelvis directly onto her clit.

"Jesus! Oh my God, Edward. Right there. Right, fuck, there."

Edward chuckled at her potty mouth and enthusiasm as he pulled back just to slam right back into her. Her nails were clawing in his back, no doubt leaving marks if not blood but he was too happy to care. He was glad for the condom, because he knew that without it, he'd have blown his first load of the night embarrassingly quickly. He felt Bella clench around his tighter as he thrust a certain way, and judging by the look on her face and her encouraging moans, she was close to release. Edward leaned down to whisper in her ear, his breathe stimulating and torturing her.

"That's it baby. Cum for me Bella. I want you to cum hard on my cock. I know you're close Bella. Please, cum for me."

The instant Edward called her 'baby' she started to see stars. He was still pistoning into her, his hands caressing the skin of her torso as she arched her back almost violently so and clenched her muscles around Edward's cock. He groaned at the sensation and lost it himself. They both let out a scream as the release they'd been waiting for for years was finally achieved. Edward was the first to relax as he settled himself on top of Bella, keeping a majority of weight off of her. After she'd fully relaxed, she pressed her hips up into his, causing both of them to groan.

"That. That was better than I ever imagined it." Bella finally said, slightly out of breathe.  
"And that is an understatement. Fuck. I still can't feel my toes." Edward joked.

They both groaned as he pulled back, making sure not to let the condom slip off. He tossed it into the trash can next to his bed before rolling back close to Bella, pulling her tight into his body as they both worked to pull the covers overtop of them. He kissed the top of her head as they snuggled together.

"I know this is a tad bit backwards, Bella, but will you be my girl?"  
"Yes!" sang Bella. "You are my lover, my friend. In this life, in this time"  
"God I love when you sing."

And that's how Bella knew.

XD XD XD XD

a/n: sorry that it switched to focus more on Edward at the end, but how could you ignore a delicious piece of many candy who sings Tina Turner? Reviews/favourites/all that jazz are always welcome, but not at all necessary . Also, please forgive the usual typos and whatnot. I really don't like proofreading my own stuff.


End file.
